Do You Love Me?
by Jennie-x
Summary: Crack Fic. Janto Fluff. 'And that was enough to make Ianto fall in love with a Mcfly song...' :D


_This is what can only be described as one of the only happy fics I have ever written. Pure happines. No angst. Just a nice bit of fluff. No spoilers. _

_The song its based on - Mcfly Do you love me? _

* * *

Ianto wanted to laugh. He never thought that he would be sat in the same room as Jack and his family. It wasn't meant to be this way, one day maybe Jack would have been introduced to his family. But that day wasn't supposed to be today.

Today was his little sisters birthday, at ten years old Katie Jones ruled the Jones household, in a very cute way, Ianto thought but he knew that was only because he rarely visited. So when she saw Jack in the car – after she had run out to greet her older brother – she had told him that there was lots of cake and he could come to her birthday party – which wasn't a birthday party at all, a family meal with cake. Which was practically every other Sunday for The Jones family.

Jack looked at Ianto who shrugged, it had been up to the older man. And the older man had accepted the invitation with a heart warming smile and a very enthusiastic version of happy birthday. But now, the awkward silence that filled the room was unreal. His little sister was too young to understand the term boyfriend, his parents smiled fondly at the two of them and his younger brother – by four years – had nodded his head and muttered something about always knowing. Which, his mum had always known. Though always kept it quiet because he wasn't ready for anyone to know. That was five years ago. And now he was very much ready.

"Ianto," Katie smiled. "Make me a drink?" Ianto rolled his eyes, his sister would make a good diva, no scratch that. His sister is and always will be a good diva. Ianto gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "Please." Ianto smiled in triumph and got up from the comfortable sofa and walked across to the kitchen, aware that his little sister was following. "Your boyfriend is nice," She commented.

"Yeah, he is." Ianto laughed. It struck him a little weird that he was having this conversation with his ten year old sister.

"Does mummy and daddy not think he's nice?" She asked, she watched with interest as her brother poured himself a drink as well.

"I don't know, do you think they think he's nice?" Ianto asked.

"I think they think that he is nice," She said after what looked like she had given it a lot of thought.

Ianto smiled fondly as he handed his little sister her drink. "I got a new CD today," She grinned. "If I put it on will you dance with me?" She asked. Ianto couldn't help but laugh, the attention span of a ten year old was slightly worrying.

"Course. It's your birthday, you get what you want today." Ianto smiled. They walked back into the living room, Katie grinning from ear to ear and Ianto with a small smile on his lips. Just as he went to sit down his sister started talking to him.

"No, Ianto. You said you would dance, you can't dance whilst your sitting down!" She ordered. Ianto laughed and stood up. "I can't reach put this on," She said, hands on her hips.

"I thought you were trying to get her out of this band," He said accusingly to his brother.

"We didn't say anything to you when we had to listen to that loud screaming you called music," His dad laughed.

"Yeah but come on... Mcfly?" Ianto sighed. He put the CD on and cringed inwardly at the first song. "No wonder it's free, who would buy this?"

"Ianto, remember when you said it's my birthday," Katie laughed. "And I can have anything I want..." Ianto nodded and smiled as his sister grabbed his hands and started jumping around. "I want you to shut up. And dance."

"She reminds me of Gwen," Jack laughed. Ianto smiled as he twirled his sister around, she was laughing frantically in his arms.

"Do you love me?" She sung along loudly. "I like this song."

"I can tell," Ianto laughed.

"Ianto, do you love Jack?" She asked, the music had stopped – it would have been some what dramatic if the next song hadn't come on straight after. But every one was now staring at Ianto. "Well?"

"You're right, she does remind me of Gwen." Ianto smiled. He was avoiding the question, but most of all because he didn't want to admit to anything. Not in front of his whole family.

"Katie, why don't you go and get the other Mcfly CD?" Gareth asked. "Or their DVD we can watch it and eat cake."

"Okay," Katie grinned and ran off, thoughts of dancing and love out of her mind completely. Ianto now loved the attention span of a ten year old.

"Well I guess it's time for cake," His mum smiled. "Gareth come help me and your dad in the kitchen." Ianto smiled gratefully at his mum as the remaining family members exited the room.

"So, do you love me?" Jack grinned.

"Maybe," Ianto smiled. "Maybe, not." Jack pouted and pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's lips. "I love you," He smiled.

Jack felt his heart jump in it's cage. It wasn't the first time someone had said that to him, and he knew Ianto wasn't going to be the last. Because he would live forever and Ianto, well Ianto wouldn't. But every time someone new said it to him, it felt different. And with Ianto it felt like the first time, a lot of things with Ianto felt like the first time.

"I love you too," He smiled before pulling Ianto into a tight embrace.

"Stop it!" Katie laughed. Ianto broke away from the kiss and laughed as his kid sister was standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other covering her eyes.

"So we ready for cake?" Gareth laughed from the doorway.

"Ianto put the DVD on," Katie ordered. Ianto gave her that look and she pouted. "Please!" Ianto smiled smugly and took the DVD of his sister and placed it in the player.

"You know, I would have preferred answering in front of you all if it meant not watching this," Ianto said as he sat on the floor, Jack next to him, his arms around the younger man's waist and Ianto's head rested on his shoulder. Gareth was spread out on the sofa, their parents on the smaller coach, and Katie sat cross legged in front of the television.

"Look mum it's Dougie!" Katie grinned. "Ianto..."

"Yeah?" Ianto asked lazily.

"If you could kiss any one of them what one would it be?" She grinned.

"Now this just got interesting," Gareth smiled. "What one?" Jack laughed at Ianto's facial expression, it was a mix between shock and horror.

"I think it would have to be..." Ianto thought about it, mainly because he wanted to make his sister get distracted again so he didn't have to answer.

"Well!" His mum laughed. She too was enjoying this.

"Okay, It would have to Harry!"

"You had to choose the big butch one didn't you," Gareth laughed. "Though if you was to say Dougie I reckon you'd stand a better chance."

"Dougie isn't gay!" Katie argued. "And Harry is ugly. You can have Danny."

"I don't want Danny," Ianto laughed.

"Fine, Tom then!" She smiled.

"Don't want Tom either," Ianto smirked. "Though he does look pretty nice in those jeans..." Jack made a noise in protest next to him, causing every one to laugh – even Katie, but she didn't know what they were laughing about. "What? I would say you look good in jeans but considering I've never seen you in jeans..."

"Bet you've seen him out of them though," Gareth smirked.

"Ten year old in the room," His dad warned. Ianto smiled gratefully at his dad and felt Jack chuckle next to him.

The DVD finally finished, and Katie was exhausted. She had fallen asleep on the sofa next to Gareth just as it finished. "I swear she timed it," Gareth said darkly as he and Ianto carried the plates into the kitchen.

"You gave her the idea of watching it," Ianto pointed out. Jack and his parents walked in the kitchen, closing the door so they didn't wake Katie up.

"Well, I knew how much you liked Harry," Gareth winked. Ianto rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jack. "So, Ianto. Is Jack the first guy you've been with?" Ianto looked at his mum who smiled knowingly.

"Nope," Ianto loved the shock that appeared on every one's faces, including Jack's.

"But you told me I was!" Jack pouted.

"No, you just assumed." Ianto smirked. "I just didn't correct you."

"Who was your first?" Gareth asked.

"Cade." Ianto grinned, waiting for his brother to react.

"My best friend's brother?" He laughed.

"Your best friend's hot brother," Ianto added. "So, what about you? Any boys in your life?" Ianto could have sworn he saw a blush on his brothers cheeks but dismissed it as his phone started ringing in his pocket. "Be right back," He smiled, and headed to the garden.

"Ianto seems happy with you, Jack," His dad commented. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Jack smiled. "I love your son a lot, I'm glad I met him."

"We are too, he's a different person with you." His mum said, and stopped talking when Ianto walked back in.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, he knew it was work who phoned.

"Yeah, Toshiko was just checking in. Because the boss disappeared for the day without leaving a note."

"Crap, I was supposed to phone," Jack laughed.

"Yeah you should have," Ianto smiled.

"I just realised you're shagging the boss!" Gareth laughed. Ianto laughed too.

"We really should be going, though." Ianto said.

"Yeah, you're right. It was really nice of you to let me stay." Jack grinned as he hugged Ianto's mum, and shook Gareth and his dads hand.

"Once Katie gets an idea, she doesn't let go. But I'm glad, you're a wonderful man."

"His ego doesn't need to be enhanced." Ianto said dryly from the door.

"Don't wake Katie up, I'll get her to phone later," His mum smiled.

"I had fun today," Jack grinned as he took Ianto's hand as they walked across the street to the SUV.

"Me too," Ianto smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ianto laughed. "Even if it did take a Mcfly song to make me realise it."

"So Do you love me?" Jack sung. "Do you need a little time? Do you want me? I want to hold you when you cry. So do you love me? I don't want to hear you tell me maybe. So Do you love me?" Jack grinned.

And that was enough to make Ianto fall in love with a Mcfly song. But he could never tell his brother that.


End file.
